Troldmands Trolovelse
by Cool-mulle
Summary: Lilys forældre arrangerede hendes forlovelse med en troldmand, allerede da hun blev født, og de forseglede aftalen med en magisk kontrakt! Der var ingen, der havde regnet med, at Lily ikke ville samarbejde!
1. Chapter 1

**1. Kapitel: Lille rebel**

Det man skal vide om rebeller er, at de næsten aldrig har alt information, og de bekymrer sig ikke sædvanligvis om det lille problem. Måske er det derfor, de ender i så mange problemer. Måske er det sådan, det ville i hvert fald forklare en hel del ting om de prøvelser som Lily Evans bliver udsat for.

Hun hævede sine arme op i luften, og strakte sine ømme muskler; Lily havde ikke trænet sig selv så hårdt i lang tid. Nabolagets park - aka. "Mosen" - havde været Lily og hendes muggler-venners yndlingssted så længe hun kunne huske tilbage. Med alle de jævne fortove, trappegelænderne af jern, brolagte rampe og skyggende træer, var det, det perfekte sted at hænge ud. De kunne få mange timer til at gå her ved at skate, grine, forsøge sig med nye hop og bevægelser, nogle gange blære sig og tit kludre i det. Men denne dag havde været anderledes.

Lily trak sin T-shirt og lange bukser af, afslørede en gul badedragt og undersøgte et ømt mærke på sit overlår. Det var allerede begyndt at blive blåt. For en gangs skyld, havde hun ikke skated for sjovt. Hun havde skated for at glemme. Lily havde kastet sig selv mod ramperne, angrebet gelænderet og generelt slået hendes krop med større grusomhed end nogen sinde før. Ingen frygt, ingen tanker - kun muskler og hjul og overflader. Kun Lily, lade hendes vrede og frustration gå ud over rampen; tvinger det til at komme ud med adrenalin og smerte og intens koncentration. Hun kunne tage sig af mærkerne og de ømme muskler senere. Hun kunne tage sig af alt senere.

Lily løsnede sit hår fra hestehalen, imens hun forsigtigt gik tværs over den stenede jord, mens hun med sin fod sparkede det ujævne sand mod vandkanten. Det var hendes yndlingssted på stranden. Der kom næsten aldrig nogen her, og det var hurtigt at gå herned fra hendes hus. Hun kendte dette sted som hendes egen baglomme. Det var rart at vide noget.

Lily gik ud mod vandet og krympede sig lidt, da hun første gang blev ramt af de små bølger. Selv om det var sommer, var vandet alligevel meget køligt. Når hun var i det kolde vand ville hun ikke længere kunne føle de blå mærker, men til gengæld ville hendes muskler spænde. Det ville også distrahere hende fra at tænke. Imens Lily tvang sig selv igennem vandet, tog hun nogle dybe besværlig åndedrag gennem sammenbidte tænder. Hun løftede sine fødder, og lod hendes hoved synke ned i vandet, før hun rejste sig igen, og stod i vand til skuldrene. Hun vidste ikke hvor lang tid hun stod dér og prøvede at se en ende på havet som omgav hende. Den morgen havde Lily været rasende. Nu, hen ad eftermiddagen, var hun følelsesløs. Hendes kæmpe raseri havde på en eller anden måde opløst sig selv i løbet af dagen og hun var efterladt med en mærkelig følelse af chok.

"Hvad gør jeg nu?"

Jeg foreslår, at du kommer op af vandet, før du får krampe i musklerne."

Lily snurrede rundt for at se hendes ven, Mike, sende hende et lille smil. Mike havde stukket sit skateboard under armen, i sikker afstand fra sandet.

"Du må ikke snige dig op bag mig på den måde!" Sukkede Lily, hun trådte ud af vandet og satte sig for at varme op i eftermiddagssolen. "Hvorfor er de her?"

"Hvorfor skulle jeg ikke være her?"

Lily hævede et øjenbryn, hun vidste at han havde forfulgt hende. Med hendes hoved løftet, rejste Lily sig og tillod solen at varme hendes hud, før hun gik over mod hendes ting, som var lagt i en bunke på bænken.

"Jeg så dig tidligere ved 'Mosen', du skulle rigtig vise dig var?" Mike grinede.

Lily kiggede over på ham og smilede svagt.

Opfordret, fortsatte han. " Du var helt fantastisk, lavede nogle hop, som aldrig før er lykkedes for dig."

Lily smilede stort nu. "Ja, det var ret fedt!" Uden at bekymre sig om at tørre first, trak hun sit tøj på og kneb sine øjne sammen mens hun kiggede på Mike. "Jeg vidste ikke, at du kiggede."

"Alle kiggede!"

Lilly kiggede væk, mens hun bandt sine sko, "Jeg var nærmest i en trance."

"Det siger du ikke!" Mike lo lidt og Lily sendte ham en falsk vred stirren, før hun selv begyndte at grine.

Mike trådte op på sit skateboard og fulgte Lily hen ad vejen. "Hvordan har dit ben det egentlig? Jeg troede for et øjeblik at du havde brækket det, da du faldt ud over gelænderet."

"Det er okay. Jeg får et grimt mærke, men det er jo ikke noget nyt."

"Hvad så, Lily?" Han kiggede seriøst på hende. "Og prøv ikke at sige, at der ikke er noget. Jeg har kendt dig i 15 år, og det er meget tydeligt, at der er noget som generer dig."

Lily betragtede fortovet, imens de gik mod hendes hus, Lily suttede på sine tænder og prøvede at finde på noget at sige. Hun havde ikke engang overvejet, at hun ville fortælle Mike hvad der var sket, og da slet ikke nogen af hendes andre muggler venner. Helt præcist hvordan, fortæller man en muggler, at du, på din fødselsdag, har opdaget, at dine forældre har arrangeret dit fremtidige ægteskab til en troldmand med magiske kræfter, som formodentlig gør dine kræfter 'fuldkommen', og at de oven i købet havde den frækhed at besegle aftale med en magisk bindende kontrakt? Hmm, selvfølgelig kunne hun sige det præcis på den måde, men Lily, som en god lille pige, havde aldrig fortalt nogen af hendes muggler venner, at hun var en heks. Hun havde ikke engang fortalt Mike det, og han var hendes bedste ven uden for Hogwarts.

"Lily? Jorden kalder Lily!" Mike piftede af Lily og trak hende derved ud af hendes grublerier.

"Jeg har bare nogle problemer med mine forældre, Mike. Du ved hvordan det er. De vil havde mig til at gøre noget, og det virker ikke engang som om, de bekymrer sig om, om jeg vil eller ikke. Jeg er sur over, at de ikke engang spurgte om min mening, og nu vil de tvinge mig til at gøre det.

"Det er surt."

"Absolut!" Det var noget af det, som Lily bedst kunne lide angående Mike. Ligemeget hvor forvirret han var, vidste hun, at han aldrig ville prøve at trække historien ud af hende. Han ville bare stødte hende.

"Men, din far og mor er for det meste ret søde," sagde Mike. "Måske ved de noget om det, som du ikke ved."

Lily udstødte en grynten af dette. Hun kunne ikke lide dem nok lige nu til at indrømme, at de kunne vide noget som helst.

"Kan du huske dengang, de slæbte dig med til Amerika for en sommer? Vi gjorde alt hvad vi kunne, for at få dem til at lade dig blive hos mit hus, så vi kunne bygge det fort, vi havde planer om. De tvang dig til at komme med dem, og det viste sig jo at være glimrende. Plus, mine forældre ville alligevel ikke have, at vi byggede det fort. Af en eller anden grund, kunne de ikke lide ideen om, at vi rev værktøjsskuret ned for at bruge det til tømmer."

Et smil lurede i Lilys mundvige. "Det var så uretfærdigt!"

Mike stoppede op og vendte sig om mod hende. "Måske, uanset hvad det er, ender det med at falde ud bedre, end du havde tror."

Lily undgik hans øjne og sukkede. Mike syntes at kunne fornemme, at det han sagde ramte plet. "Jeg siger bare," tilføjede han, "at det måske er værd at have et åbent sind, indtil du har lidt mere information."

Hun nikkede og tog en dyb indånding. "Måske har du ret Mike. Jeg ved bare ikke hvad jeg skal gøre."

"Det finder du ud af, Lily. Bare hold din hage oppe, og husk de nye hop du lærte på skateboardet i dag." Mike vinkede til hende imens han igen trådte op på sit skateboard og efterlod hende så ved familien Evans' havelåge.

Lily smilede og løftede hånden for at vinke tilbage til ham. "Tak, Mike."

Smilet falmede, Lily rullede ind ad havelågen og skatede hen imod huset, mens hun forsøgte at ruste sig selv til, hvad der nu måtte komme. Den forrige nat havde været forfærdelig. Der var ikke andre ord for det. Under normale omstændigheder, kom Lily fint ud ad det med sine forældre, specielt efter, at hendes søster var flyttet ud - men deres sidste samtale var bare... øhh... forfærdelig. Hr. og Fru Evans var mugglere, men de var helt klar over, at der fandtes en magisk verden, og selv om de ikke forstod den særlig godt, fandt de den fascinerende. Lidt for fascinerende, tænkte Lily.

Det var under middagen dagen før, at de havde 'kastet bomben' for hende: Hun var forlovet. Hun var ikke bare forlovet, men hendes kommende mand ville komme på besøg den næste aften sammen med hans mor, sådan så de alle kunne mødes. Var det ikke bare 'skønt'.

Af en eller anden mærkelig grund, var Hr. og Fru Evans blevet informeret om, at Lily var en heks allerede, da hun blev født. Kort efter det, var de blevet overtalt til at lade Lily indgå i en "Troldmands Trolovelse", som bare lige skulle være magisk bindende. De syntes tydeligvis stadig, at det var en fantastisk ide, og de var ganske tilfredse med dem selv.

Hun havde tøvet med at tro på, at det var sandt, Lily havde lavet sjov med hendes forældre om det for en tid, da hun troede, at det bare var en eller anden mærkelig form for joke. Hun burde have vidst, at hendes forældre ikke var sjove nok til at gøre sådan noget. Da hun endelig indså, at de talte sandt, var der noget inden i Lily, som bare sagde klik.

"Over mit lig!" Havde Lily råbt af dem. "Jeg behøver ikke at gifte mig med nogen, som jeg ikke vil gifte mig med, og jeg skal helt bestemt ikke gifte mig med en eller anden fremmed, som tydeligvis er for ynkelig til at finde en pige på egen hånd!"

"Hvorfor gør I det her imod mig? Hader I mig eller sådan noget!"

"Hvorfor skal I bestemme hvordan jeg skal leve mit liv?"

"Stoler I ikke nok på mig til at lade mig træffe min egne beslutninger?"

"Vil I også vælge min karriere for mig? Hvorfor laver I ikke et skema over hvad tøj, jeg skal gå med hver dag?"

"I kan ikke tvinge mig til at gøre det her!"

!Hvorfor stoler I ikke mig?"

"Jeg hader jer!"

Lily krøb sammen, da hun mindedes alle de forfærdelige ting hun havde råbt af sine forældre. De havde snakket til hende i flere timer efter, men hun havde været døv over for alle forklaringer, uvillig til at høre nogen af deres grunde. Endelig stormede hun op på sit værelse, hvor hun krøb sammen og skruede helt op for musikken, Lily ignorerede dem, indtil hun faldt i en urolig søvn. Hun havde sneget sig ud tidligt på morgenen for at tage hen i "Mosen", hvor hun havde skated hårdt, indtil hun var nær udmattelse og i fare for at skade sig selv. Lily vidste udmærket, at hun havde været uretfærdig og ond, men hun vidste også, at hun aldrig ville gifte sig med en mand, som hun ikke elskede, uanset konsekvenserne. Hun var stadig vred på sine; selvom den hensynsløse vrede, hun havde følt tidligere havde indskrænket sig til en køligere form for indignation.

Hvad skulle hun gøre? Det var alt sammen ligesom en ond drøm... måske ville hun snart vågne op.

Pludselig stivnede Lily, i det hun indså at en bil lige havde parkeret uden for havelågen. Lily løftede sit skateboard op og dukkede om bag et træ, imens hun fik øje på en ung mand, som steg ud af bilen. Han var tydeligvis en del ældre end hende - måske var han en chauffør. Den unge mand gik hen til den modsatte side af bilen og åbnede døren til passagersædet for en lille dame, som han forsigtigt trak på benene.

Helt klart en chauffør. Sikke en skam: han var ret sød. Da ingen andre syntes at træde ud af bilen, blev Lilys øjne større af overraskelse. Måske var det ham! Damen stod og kiggede glad op på hoveddøren, lige bag ved hende, trak den unge mand vejret dybt og glattede hans vest. Han ruskede op i sit hår med en af hans hænder på en meget irriterende måde, derefter trådte han ved siden af damen og fulgte hende op til døren.

Han så ikke særlig henrykt ud over at være her, og Lily følte sig lidt opmuntret, var han også sur over trolovelsen? Eller var han bare nervøs? Der var kun en måde at finde ud af det på.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Kapitel: De første indtryk**

Lyden fra dørklokken hørtes rytmisk fra huset, og den mindede Lily om, at hun måtte skynde sig. Det var ikke fordi, hun ville skynde sig for at gøre hendes mor og far tilfredse, selvfølgelig, men det ville bestemt ikke gavne hendes sag, hvis hun fik sig selv til at ligne et forkælet, ubetænksom unge, der nægtede at gå ned til middag.

Lily holdt sig gemt i buskadset, hun sneg sig langs hotensia'en under balkonen til hendes værelse og kravlede så op ad et bredt blomsterstativ lavet af sten. Ja, modenhed og høflig opførsel ville være den bedste vej til succes for hendes sag; desuden ville det chokke hendes forældre, som sikkert var igang med at opfinde en grund til hendes fravær i øjeblikket. At chokere dem var altis sjovt.

Lily skubbede sit skateboard igennem gelænderet, fik fat i det nederste af balkonen og holdt godt fast. Hun trak sin krop højt nok op, til også at kunne få sin fod op på kanten, og hejste så sig selv helt op, hun kravlede over gelænderet og ned på balkonen.

Hvis hun skulle til at diskutere om, at hun var ansvarlig nok til at træffe sine egne beslutninger, ville hun blive nødt til at opføre sig som en ansvarlig voksen. Lily gned sine hænder for at få blodcirkulationen ordentlig i gang igen, og gik ind på sit værelse, der tog hun sit tøj af og skyndte sig ind på badeværelset vaske sig selv. Hun kunne lige forestille sig, sin mors desperate suk af lettelse, når hun hørte bruseren var tændt.

Da Lily kom ud igen, så hun en gul seddel, som var vedhæftet til hendes skabsdør.

"Lily - Jeg har købt en pæn ny kjole til dig, som du kan have på i aften. Husk venligst på, at vi elsker dig. Vi ses nedenunder. - Mor"

Da Lily kiggede rundt i rummet, så hun 'den pæne nye kjole' liggende uskyldigt på hendes seng, og hun veg tilbage i afsky. Der var ikke en chance for, at hun ville få Lily til at tage den på! Hvad tænkte hendes mor dog på? Lily vendte sig om mod skabet, og hev en sort nederdel ud, som nåede hende til knæene, og en blød, sort- og marineblåstribet bluse. Det var et sæt, som hun elskede og følte sig godt tilpas i. Der var bare lige det, at hendes forældre hadede det sæt, muntre Fru Evans syntes, at farverne var for mørke og deprimerende, og Hr. Evans anså det for stramt over hendes modne figur. Men denne aften, ville de være så glade for overhovedet at se hende, at hun vidste, de ikke ville sende hende ovenpå igen for at skifte.

Med et par afsluttende strejf ved hendes udseende og et sdiste glans i spejlet, tog Lily en dyb indånding og begyndte at gå nedenunder. "Husk dine præstationer på skateboardet i dag," sagde hun højt, imens hun smilte og glattede sin nederdel.

Dobbeldørene, som ledte ud til den forreste dagligstue stod åbne. Hun gled igennem dem og stod i dørkarmen, imens hun observerede dem der sad der og undrede sig med morskab over, hvor lang tid der ville gå, før de opdagede hende.

Mor snakkede med den lille dame, som Lily havde set i indkørslen. De sad i sofaen tættest på vinduet, og mor var tilsyneladende meget rolig og samlet, skinnet kan bedrage. Lily bed mærke i, at hun gentagende krydsede ankler under hendes lange kjole, for derefter at sætte fødderne normalt igen.

Den lille dame på sofaen måtte være Fru Potter. Hun bar en atmosfære af elskværdig ynde og god opdragelse omkring sig, og hun syntes at være betaget af det muggler-hjem, som hun besøgte. Helt afgjort en heks. Der var stænk af grå hår ved hendes tindinger og Lily undrede sig for et øjeblik over Hr. Potter, som ikke var blevet nævnt af hendes forældre.

Far kluklo højt over et eller andet, og Lily rettede sin opmærksomhed imod ham, han sad vigtigt i en læder lænestil. Han prøvede virkelig hårdt.

Hun fulgte hans synsfelt, og Lily tog endelig et øjeblik til at studere, den unge Hr. Potter med utilsløret interesse. Han havde begge fødder plantet på tæppet, idet han lænede sig frem for at fortælle en morsom historie til hendes far. Hans mørke hår så fuldstændig uredt ud, en tyk tot hang lige over hans øje, og hans brune hud antydede, at han tilbragte en del tid udendørs. Skønt ikke helt stor, var han helt klar muskuløs, og fyldte sit stilfulde muggler-tøj pænt ud, mente Lily. Han syntes at kunne fornemme, at han blev iagttaget, hans stemme blev en smule usikker, i det han kiggede rundt, hans øjne stoppede ved hendes skikkelse i dørkarmen. Han satte sig bedre op og ruskede op i sit hår.

"Ah! Lily, blomst! Kom ind og mød - ." Fars hilsen blev standset af mor, som rejste sig fra sofaen med utrolig fart og jog Lily ud igen.

"Lily! Jeg var så bekymret for dig." Hun knuste Lily med et lettet kram. "Hvor har du været?"

Dørene til dagligstuen var ikke lukkede, og Lily undrede sig over, om hendes mor virkelig troede, at de andre ikke ville kunne høre dem. Det her kunne blive interessant...

"Hva'? Hvorfor kommer du så sent?"

"Jeg var ved at beslutte, om jeg skulle komme eller ej." Hun talte i en klar, høflig tone, sikker på at hendes far krympede sig allerede.

Efter at have stirret åbenmundet på Lily for et øjeblik, lod det til, at mor ikke mente det var tiden til at genåbne 'diskussionen' fra den forrige aften. Hun skiftede emne. "Så du ikke den kjole jeg havde lagt ud til dig, for at du kunne tage den på?"

"Jo frue, det gjorde jeg." Tilbød Lily uden videre forklaring på sagen, men hendes mor gav ikke op så let.

"Jamen, hvor er den så?"

"På min seng."

"Årh, Lily," hun sukkede med irritation, "ville det have været så forfærdeligt svært at tage den på?"

"Mor. Jeg er ikke 8 år gammel, og det her er ikke en 'Påskesøndags' frokost, så jeg tvivler på, at den kjole ville være passende. " Situationen var ved at blive pinlig, og Lily kunne høre, at hendes egen stemme var ved at blive irritabel. Det var på tide at bide i det sure æble. "Har du planer om at blive stående i gangen lave postyr hele natten," krævede Lily, imens hun prøvede prøvede at holde sig til sin beslutning om at opføre sig modent.

Mor blinkede for derefter at knibe øjnene sammen, hun anstrengte sig for at holde kommentaren på hendes tunge tilbage. "Fint, så går vi ind." Hun nikkede mod dobbeltdørene.

Lige siden familien Potter havde kørt op foran deres hus, havde Lily overvejet den mørkhårede unge mand. Hvor fristet hun end var til at hade hans karakter, vidste Lily, at han ikke havde større skyld i dette her, end hun havde. Han havde været et barn, da deres forældre blev enige om dres trolovelse, og for alt hun vidste, kunne han være endnu mere ulykkelig over dette her, end hun var. Men igen, han kunne også være himmelhenrykt... men hun kunne ikke tænke på den mulighed endnu. Lige meget hvad det endte med, at hun besluttede at gøre, ville det være meget nyttigt, hvis han i det mindste ikke hadede hende. Desuden, så han virkelig nuttet ud.

Med det i tankerne, tillod Lily sin mor at lede hende igennem introduktionen, selvom hun ikke rigtig var opmærksom på, hvad der blev sagt. En lille muskel rykkede på sig i hendes fars hals, et bevis på, at hans blodtryk steg. Lily overvejede, hvor meget der mon skulle til, for at sende ham ud over kanten, uden at hun selv kom til at ligne et fjols, da hun pludselig fandt sig selv, stående over for sin partner i trældom... øhh, trolovelse.

Lily foregav mere selvsikkerhed end hun følte, hun kiggede ham direkte i øjnene og var overrasket over at se undertrykt latter, som kiggede tilbage på hende. Hun huskede den mærkelige samtal ude på gangen, følte hun sig ret nervøs og undrede sig over, om han mon grinte med hende, eller ad hende. Han tog den hånd, hun strakte ud imod ham, men i stedet for at normalt håndtryk, bøjede han sig pludselig ned for at kysse hendes knoer, uden at bryde øjenkontakt. Lily hævede et øjenbryn af ham, tvang et lille smil frem og trak sin hånd til sig med et lille nik.

Hun sparkede sig selv mentalt. God måde at få kontrol over situationen på, Lily.

Før Lily vidste af det, sad de i spisestuen, hendes far havde sagt "værsgo'", og tallerknerne blev sendt rundt. Mor havde tydeligvis anstrengt sig meget med dette måltid. Alt deres bedste porcelæn, sølv og krystal, var lagt frem. Lavender-dugen kombineret med blomsterdekorationerne, og selv lysene, som var anbragt på væggene. Det var yndigt, specielt med gardinerne trukket fra, så man kunne se haven, der var oplyst af lanterner. Lily kunne mærke en stikkende følelse af skyld, over at have ladet hendes mor lave så meget arbejde alene: de havde ikke arrangeret hendes ægteskab bare for at irritere hende. De elskede hende. Men alligevel, det gjorde det ikke rigtigt.

"Lily," hviskede hendes mor, "spar lidt plads til desserten." Lily var i gang med at fylde hendes tallerken fro den tredje gang, til hendes mors forfærdelse.

"Jeg har ikke spist noget siden i går. Jeg kan ikke gøre for det, hvis jeg er sulten," svarede hun, velvidende at enhver hentydning til hendes enorme appetit, ville gøre hendes mor flov. "Desuden," tilføjede hun med et grin, "Jeg har brug for proteiner frem for sukker. Jeg er allerede sød nok."

Mor rullede med øjnene og smilede, imens et let fnys til venstre for hende, fik Lily til kigge op i tide til at se ham skjule sit grin med en stor slurk vand. Ham. Om det så gjaldt hendes liv, kunne Lily ikke huske hvad de sagde hans navn var - et faktum hun havde opdaget med ærgrelse et sted imellem hendes første og anden potion roast beef. Hun havde været tvunget til at følge bare en lille smule med i samtalen lige siden, i håb om, at nogen ville bruge hans navn. Far var begyndt at kalde ham "Potter," og Lily undrede sig svagt over, om han mon havde en hemmelig drøm, om at blive fodboldtræner. Fru Potter kaldte ham "kære", men det ord ville bestemt aldrig komme ud af Lilys mund, i hvert fald ikke til ham. Hendes mor havde på en eller anden måde undgået at bruge hans navn overhovedet. Lily overvejede, om hun måske også prøvede at huske det. Se dét ville være interessant.

Da mor endelig endelig rejste sig, for at lede alle ind i dagligstuen, Blev Lily klar over, at hun allerede betalte prisen, for hendes tid ved "Mosen" tidligere. At sidde stille ved bordet for så længe, havde givet hendes overbrugte muskler en chance for at stivne. Hun rejste sig fra sin stol med en stønnen og snublede før hendes knæ løsnede sig. Lily kunne mærke sit ansigt varme op, da hun opdagede at 'han pludselig stod meget tæt på hende, som ville han hindre hende i at falde. Alle andre kiggede på hende med bekymring.

" Jeg er... jeg er okay. Bare lidt stiv i det. Jeg tror, jeg tager en lille tur i haven, hvis du ikke har noget imod det, mor."

Hendes mor nikkede, "Det er fint skat."

Lily vendte sig om, stødte ind i ryggen af hendes stol, faldt næsten over hendes egne fødder, i hendes anstrengelser for ikke at røre 'ham', og skyndte sig så ud ad bagdøren, hun undgik al' øjenkontakt. Hvor mange forskellige måder kunne hun demonstrere ordet "Ynkeligt"? Lily begyndte at gå, imens tun strakte sin krop.

Udover hendes sted på stranden, var familie Evans store have, hendes yndlingssted at være alene. Vilde buske og blomster på nord-siden af haven, den side, man kunne se fra Lilys vindue, og en formel rosenhave voksede på sydsiden. En stor græsplæne strakte sig imellem de to haver, og skyggefulde træer svajede over plænen. Der var et sted at sidde i hvert et humør.

Lily fandt hendes vej til en lav havevæg og lænede sig op af den. Hun var begyndt at føle sig skyldig. Selvfølgelig skulle hendes forældre ikke have arrangeret et ægteskab for hende. Selvfølgelig, siden de havde gjort det alligevel, skulle de have fortalt hende det for længe siden. Selvfølgelig var alt der her dumt. Men helt ærligt, de elskede hende. De ville have, at hun skulle have det bedste af alt - det bedste fra begge verdener (Magisk og muggle) - og de ønskede at hun skulle være lykkelig.

Hun havde det dårligt over, hvordan hun havde ladet hendes temperament tage overhånd; det fik det næsten aldrig lov til, og hun havde gjort dem kede af det. Hun kunne stadig se smerte i deres øjne. De fortjente ikke den slags behandling. Der måtte være en løsning, som kunne tilfredsstille alle. Lily sukkede dybt, lukkede sine øjne og masserede sine skuldre. Den sene aften var kølig, en velkendt saltet brise blendede sig med midsommer roserne, i det den blæste igennem haven. Lily tog en dyb indånding og pustede så ud.

"Har du noget imod, at jeg gør dig selskab?"

hendes øjne åbnede sig vidt, hun så ham spadsere ned af den smalle sti, en hånd i sin lomme, og den anden en hvid haveblomst mellem sine fingre. Uden at vente på et svar satte han sig ned på væggen og rakte den lille blomst over mod hende.


End file.
